


You're a little handsy tonight ;)

by lw531



Series: Brasstown Blues world [3]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531
Summary: So this takes place in the Brasstown blues world after chapter 35 and before 36.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Brasstown Blues world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	You're a little handsy tonight ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with the LV fandom fic writers I (virtually role with) and, per usual I aged up Venji to explore these themes. 
> 
> These characters are based on Bertalli's Love Victor world. I take the shy but kind Benji and the endearing natural leader of Victor, age them up so they can have grown up fun with enthusiastic consent

“You’re a little handsy tonight,” Victor says as they head towards the freeway. Benji’s small, gentle fingers are running along the inseam of Victor’s slacks.  
“I don’t wanna go home without you,” Benji says, tilting his head to the side, “would you mind coming over?”  
“I don’t have work tomorrow either, so of course,” Victor says, conceding, “but I do need you to be a good boy and let Daddy drive…”  
Benji removes his hand from Victor’s leg and folds his hands over each other. With reddening cheeks, he straightens his head and says, “Yes, Daddy.”  
“And if you’re a good boy,” Victor offers, “I’ll open you up nice and slow. So, keep yourself still and no warming up till Daddy says you can, okay?”  
“Okay, Daddy,” Benji says, taking in his bottom lip. “But you know how I get when you call me a good boy and let me call you Daddy…”  
Victor’s chuckling to himself, wondering whether or not he should continue the tease. “If you start, I won’t let you finish,” Victor warns, with a cocked brow and a smirk.  
“Daddy,” Benji whimpers, opening his legs, Victor’s tone stirring warmness in his belly.  
“Yes?” Victor asks.  
Benji looks at him, takes in his calm and cool composure. He wants to say okay but it’s been so long since he’s had a good spanking. “I’ll be good,” he mumbles, closing his legs. 

On parking in front, Benji waits for Victor to come around the car and open his door. He then lets Victor lead him down the walkway to the front door. “Now,” Victor says, his voice firm and low, “open the door.”  
Benji fumbles for his keys, his body not agreeing to the obedience being requested. Despite opening the door hundreds of times, he can’t seem to find the key as quickly as usual.  
“I see you struggling to be a good boy, Benji,” Victor says lowering and whispering in his ear, “do you need Daddy to open the door?”  
Benji tries to swallow his sigh, the way Victor’s grovel hits his hair tightens his pants around his member. “I found the key,” Benji whispers, sticking the metal object into the door.  
He leads the way in and waits for Victor’s directions.  
“Are all the blinds closed down here? Victor asks scanning the room. He knows the ones in the living room are opened a little.  
“I’ll go check,” Benji says as he strips off his winter layers and then moves to hang his and Victor’s jacket in the coat closet.  
After walking around every room and making sure that both curtains and blinds were closed, he finds Victor sitting in the living room, belt on his lap. “Daddy?” he asks.  
“Strip,” Victor says, “and then come here.”  
Benji begins to undress but to be sure, asks, “Do you want me to fold my clothes or--  
“Fold your clothes. Set them on the armchair right over there,” Victor says pointing to the far armchair and then come stand in front of me.”  
“Daddy, I,” Benji begins to say as he unzips his pants, “I did try to...to behave.”  
Victor scans his boyfriend to see that his cock his flush and hard, sprung out of his boxer briefs. His cock betrays him as he walks over his folded clothes to the far armchair. Victor’s tempted to warn him, but on Benji standing in front of him, he decides instead to say, “Get the rice pillow.”  
“Daddy?”  
“The one I keep on my side of the bed for special occasions.”  
Victor waits in his seat. He opens his legs, offering his own growing erection some relief. The rice pillow was Benji’s idea, an effort to train himself to focus on Victor’s pleasure when Victor granted Benji permission to suck him off.  
On hearing Benji coming down the stairs, he also hears, “I made sure the dogs were okay with food--  
“You think of everything, don’t you?” Victor asks as Benji approaches him.  
Benji bows his head and nods, “I know I’m still,” he pauses looking down at his growing erection, “it’s just been so long since we’ve--  
“Set the pillow down between my feet,” Victor interjects as he sets the belt to his side and unzips his slacks.  
Benji nods and then sets his knees on them. He slowly raises his gaze towards Victor and asks, “Can I touch you, Daddy?”  
Victor nods, “You know what your pretty little mouth wants don’t you?”  
Benji nods as he slides his hands up either of Victor’s inner thighs to make his way towards pulling out Victor’s cock, “Can i pull down your pants to make you more comfortable, Daddy?”  
“Please,” Victor says, smoothing his hand over Benji’s hair, “Lemme get up and make it easier for you,” he says getting to his feet. Benji looks up at him, licking his lips and Victor lifts his chin up and commands, “hurry up.”  
Benji reaches his hands for Victor’s pants’ button. After unbuttoning them, he lowers the zipper and makes to pull down Victor’s pants.  
Victor steps out of his pants, reaches for the closest throw. He lays it out before sitting back down. He reaches for his firming cock. Helping his cock into Benji’s mouth, “You’re gagging for it, aren’t you, baby?”  
Benji nods, his mouth salivating around Victor’s salty sweet shaft.  
As Benji takes Victor all the way in, Victor releases a deep exhale, smoothing his hand against Benji’s hair and says, “You know what makes Daddy feel good, don’t you?”

Benji grips Victor’s thighs as he begins his rhythmic movements around Victor’s perfect cock. The girth was made for Benji’s mouth, and Victor’s praise compels him to live up to it. Victor, Daddy likes the pressure Benji puts on his shaft’s pulsing vein. Benji also twirls his tongue around Victor’s slit, which earns him a hair pull. Benji holds Victor’s steady gaze, his brain going fuzzy, so full of devotion he is for this beautiful man. When Victor throws his head back and sighs, Benji uses Victor’s lack of attentiveness to let his hands reach deeper and tug on his ballsack.  
Victor darts up, grabs Benji by the hair and says, “I didn’t say you could do that, did I?”  
Benji whimpers and shakes his head, “Sorry, Daddy, I just thought--  
“Don’t think, baby,” Victor says, returning his cock to Benji’s mouth, “that’s my job.”  
Benji nods, bobbing his head up and down Victor’s erection, working his way into letting Victor slide into his throat. He’s not supposed to think, right, that’s what his daddy says. He allows his body to respond to Victor’s growth and sounds, letting Victor’s hands and pre-come provide him all the direction he needs. The smell of Victor’s manhood and arousal intoxicates him; Benji can’t help but expel a deep breath from his nose. He closes his eyes, letting the smell and taste of Victor envelop him. When Victor starts saying, “That’s my good boy,” Benji automatically hums gratitude, lapping his tongue around Victor's cock’s head, before going back all the day way down. He plays with Victor’s shaft, head and slit, his lips, tongue, and teeth, alternating pressure against and around Victor, swallowing as pre-come builds.  
When Victor grabs a hold of Benji’s head and starts fucking into it, Benji lets him, opens his eyes to take in the perfection of Victor’s authority over him. Victor’s fucking into his mouth quickly, and Benji tightens and loosens his lips’ grip around him on Victor’s command, sucking harder when Victor pulls out quicker, not wanting to lose the fulfilling sensation of Victor’s perfectly hard and thick cock erupting in his mouth.  
He loves the praise Victor gives him whenever he swallows.  
“Not today,” Victor says, pulling himself out of Benji’s, “you didn’t earn it.”  
Benji whimpers, falls back on his feet and watches Victor finish himself off, licking the remnants of precome off his lips. His mouth aches for the weight of Victor’s perfect penis. The denial of Victor’s come hurts, his cock aching for release that only Victor’s touch or permission can give him.  
Victor comes feeling like a king on his throne gazing down on his most devoted subject.  
Victor takes a minute to take in Benji’s deflated pose contrasting with his pitched up, leaky cock. “Stand up,” Victor says offering Benji his hands.  
Benji takes one of them, Victor’s long fingers guiding him gently to his feet. He keeps his head bowed. Victor’s doing the thinking for him, and all he wants to do is be a good boy.  
“Such a pretty boy,” Victor says, “aren’t you? Waiting for Daddy to tell you what to do, huh?”  
Benji nods.  
“Now we gotta do something about this,” Victor says, taking Benji’s cock in his hands. He glides his open fist up and down the shaft, inciting Benji’s trembles.  
“No, we don’t, Daddy,” Benji says, “I...I don’t deserve it.”  
Victor scooches forward, running his hands up and down Benji’s outer thighs and says, “Would you mind if I lick it, just a little. You’re just so pretty and I forgot how you taste--  
“Okay, Daddy,” Benji says before swallowing.  
Victor takes his time, nuzzling the hair at the base, kissing either side of the V.  
Benji shudders. He takes in a deep breath as he watches Victor reach under Benji’s balls, just brushing his perineum. Benji’s stability is being patient.  
“When I’m done,” Victor says thumbing the tip of Benji’s cock, “we can go into the kitchen and I can play with your other hole.” Looking up at him, Victor asks, “would you like that?”  
“Please,” Benji says as Victor kisses the head of his cock before taking Benji’s shaft all the way into his mouth like a lollipop.  
Victor keeps his word, pulls off of Benji, stands up and says, “Why don’t you lean over the counter in the kitchen?”  
Benji nods and makes his way to the kitchen.  
When Victor arrives, Benji’s got his feet shoulder-width apart, his torso slightly hanging off, giving Victor enough room to wrap around him. “You’re perfect,” Victor says, “my very special boy?”  
Benji closes his eyes. The counter surface under him is getting warm with his body heat. The air around his legs brings him to shiver. Victor will envelop him soon enough and he won’t be cold anymore.  
Victor goes to the other side of the counter island for the lube. Since the second month of Benji living there, they’ve kept a bottle of lube under the sink, given the amount of square footage they have to work with. Benji requested they have sex in every room on the first floor and Victor has been more than happy to oblige. He figures they’ll have lube in every room of their forever home.  
Victor walks to stand behind Benji. He coats his hands with lube, setting the bottle next to Benji. Reaching for Benji’s shaft, he observes,“You’re so hard for Daddy, aren’t you?”  
Benji nods from his place, biting his lip, hoping Daddy will fill him up with his cock.  
Victor begins kissing Benji down his back, his cock pressing against Benji’s bottom. He wants to take his time, encourage Benji to completely surrender through gentle kisses along his back, as Victor glides his hand along his shaft. He wants to edge him slowly again and again until Benji becomes completely plaint.  
“Daddy,” Benji breathes, “I need you.”  
“There, there,” Victor says, kissing behind Benji’s ear, “let me just get have a little fun with my cock, okay.”  
“Hmm,” Benji hums, “I like it when you call me yours, Daddy. I’m your wet little hole--”  
“You’re a slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Victor asks squeezing Benji’s shaft.  
He whimpers in response.  
After Benji’s third shudder, hinting at near completion, Victor stops. He takes a step back and takes in Benji’s bent, obedient figure waiting. Rubbing against Benji has reawoken his cock, but Benji’s not open enough yet. He grabs the lube, coats his fingers. Then, he gets on his knees behind Benji, holding Benji’s cheeks spread open so he can get a little taste. “Can I taste you, baby?”  
“Oh--okay,” Benji pleads.  
Victor dives in, allowing one finger to accompany his tongue, Benji’s whimper the sign of approval needs to kiss, lick, and slide his finger in there. When Benji’s hole starts to give, he slides in another, curling the second to hit Benji’s prostate. Benji shudders, his hole contracting at the stimulation. “Uh-uh, baby, you gotta stay open for Daddy--  
“So-sorry,” Benji says, pushing his ass back out to Victor.  
Victor grabs it more firmly with one hand while his tongue and fingers from the other hand, tease, swipe, and enter into Benji’s hole. The rhythm of it is hard for Benji to resist. He reaches his arms so that his hands can grip and focus tension away from his hole. Once Victor has a steady rhythm and starts grumbling on digging deeper, Benji begins to float in the contentment of fulfilling his lover’s hunger. When Daddy gets eager like this, Benji will let him do anything.  
Having Benji right where he wants him, Victor finds himself getting hard and ready to fuck Benji. He gets up slides his cock all the way in and, gripping Benji’s hips, begins pounding into him, Benji’s hole the perfect mixture of tight and pliable. “Such a good boy for Daddy,” Victor grunts as he moves a hand to hold Benji down by the neck, thrusting more with his legs and hips than back on using Benji’s body for leverage.  
Benji sighs, Victor fills him up so well and the friction is the best kind of hurt.  
Victor slows to bend down and kiss Benji’s neck, shoulder as he lets himself in and out in small thrusts, trying to rest before building momentum again. He doesn’t want Benji to come and this is what works, a mixture of hard thrusts and slow penetration where Benji still feels full with Victor while Victor takes his time touching, kissing Benji’s other parts. Benji’s fallen asleep that way, with Victor fucking into him as he spoons him. “Sometimes,” Benji explained, “when you’re inside me and around me, I float so far away my body just....I feel so loved and cherished, it’s like a lullaby.”  
And tonight, Victor wants to give him that lullaby again, he wants Benji to float so far away, Victor can do anything he wants with him.  
Then, he wants to jolt him awake and make him cry.  
The sound of the smack brings Benji too faster than the pain, “Daddy’s gonna give it to you real’ good,” he hears as Victor pushes him back down.  
“Daddy?” Benji asks.  
After another smack, Benji’s alert, aroused, “Oh, Daddy,” he exhales, “I deserve it.”  
“Who says what you deserve?” Victor asks as he smacks him again.  
“You do.”  
“Who tells you when you can come?” Victor asks as he raises his hand to smack Benji’s ass again.  
“You--you do, Daddy,” Benji feels himself leaking, water streaming out of his eyes.  
“Who does this ass belong to?” Victor asks grabbing it hard, digging his nails in.  
“You, Daddy,” Benji whimpers, “it be-belongs to you.”  
Victor pulls Benji up by the hair and, growls, “Now hold my ass open so I can fuck that little slutty wet hole.”  
On his hair being released, Benji reaches for either cheek. Holding himself open, he receives Victor hard and fast. Victor then holds him down by the shoulders as he fucks him fast and dirty. Benji’s eyes weep in the release, not knowing if he’ll come like that...if Victor will let him.  
Benji’s fingers start to strain, his thighs begin to hurt but Victor doesn’t stop. Victor’s intent on using him all the way up and Benji’s cock twitches at the idea. This is what he deserves. This is what he needs.  
When Victor stills right before exploding inside of Benji, Benji releases his grip on his ass. “Such a good little slut for Daddy,” Victor whispers, bending down to nibble on his baby’s ear, “but not good enough to come.”  
“Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd, not even by Grammarly. Thanks to @lgbt_fictionwriter and @aerys for talking through some of the ideas I explore here.


End file.
